Tells Of the Fire Queen
by DeathPrincess821
Summary: Parody of Frozen that sorta covers some plotholes that I saw with some stuff I saw on YouTube, review, enjoy, and 'flame'


**HEY EVERYONE I AM NOT DEAD :D! People missed me, eh? No?...Key…*Curls to a ball in a corner* Anyhow! Who likes Frozen? Everyone but people who thinks too much into a movie? Great! I personally love the movie, but I found flaws. One- they get their money from ice, so what's so bad about a woman who can make ice all year?! Two- If Elsa could control her power from gloves, why not just wear gloves all the time and carry a stress ball? Three: If Anna could leave her house at any time..Why did she just sit around the house sad when she could leave and make friends? XD So…I am making one that would please me…Because I am unpleaseable. **

**So…Kinda a parody? :o Also, Elsa and Anna, with most of the characters' appearances are changed..What? It's a parody…Stuffie stuffy stuff changes! :3. **

**…**

The sun slowly raised, orange, purple, red, and yellow covered the sky as the young woman pants, her forehead matted with blonde hair, her dark blue eyes shut, her head leaning on her pillow. The nurse held the twins in her overweight arms, she put them in the crib with wheels she had made, the king let go of the weak palm of his wife then looked at the two twins. The first, was a pale skinned female with sandy blonde strands on her frail skinned head. The bright hazel green eyes with a brown outline looked up at the nurse weakly, tired and hungry as she sobbed. The next daughter had dark tan skin, scarlet hair with dark orange highlights, dark brown eyes. The two sobbed as the father held the pale one and the woman held the tan one. "Oh darling, what should we name them?"

Asked the weary woman, kindly hushing the infant in her arms, "Oh how about we name this one Anna? She looks just like your mother." The man chuckled, remembering his spouse's mother's name.

The woman bobs her head. "Sounds beautiful, darling, may I name this one Elsa? I am fond of the name." She giggles.

The king smiled more. "Yes, dear."

…

Several years has passed, the twins are five at the moment. Anna is wearing a dark green dress that went to her ankles with short sleeves; her hair is in dreadlocks that go to her shoulders, her lips thin and the color of French rose. She wore brown boots while snickering. Elsa followed her, she slides down the stairwell, wearing a light blue dress that goes to her calves and white boots, her scarlet hair is curly and goes to her thighs, she jumps behind Anna, her twin fell down then started to cry. Elsa took a step back, her sister being hurt made her upset, small flames flew from her feet. Her fingertips brighten with fire. Anna screamed, she ran to her mother and held on her waist. "Mama!" She cried.

Elsa's fire grows, Anna began crying harder before Elsa looked down at the flames, she swung her wrists and made the fire form into a flower, a teddy bear, and cartoon like fish, Anna looked up. Her expression melted from horror to amusement. She reached out for the fire, but Elsa made it burn out. Their mother exhaled. "Elsa…You must control your curse."

Elsa looked down, she nodded. "Yes ma'am…" She rubbed her tan arm and didn't look up. Anna tagged her, Elsa smiled then ran after her.

…

The girls were now seven years of age. Anna awoke to the moon hitting her eyes, she was wearing a pink silky nightgown, she sat up then stood, her hair was the same, her thin lips a bit more full but only slightly. She ran up to Elsa's bed, she jumped on the side of her bed then shook her sister. "Wake up, sissy!"

Elsa smiled lazily, she curled up to a ball and kept her eyes shut. "Wanna build a bonfire?" Anna cackled as Elsa opened her eyes, her long curly bangs covering her brown eyes, she nodded then ran out of the room with Anna following, they ran to their back yard.

Anna threw a stick in the air, Elsa hit it with fire, then it fell to the ground with flames then the stick turned to ash before hitting the ground. Elsa and Anna joined in laughter, Anna ran up to Elsa, Elsa clapped her hands then a fire ball form. Elsa threw the ball in the air, the flames were like fireworks in the sky, Anna screamed happily then ran around laughing. Elsa made the trees burn to steps like stairs then burned it out, Anna jumped on one then ran to the others. "A-Anna! Your g-going too fast!" Elsa yelped but Anna didn't listen, she ran higher and higher as Elsa tried to keep up.

Elsa tried to hit the tree but the fire slapped Anna in the chest, ash flew everywhere. Anna breathing it in and coughing. A scarlet highlight covered the right side of her hair, she was thrusted off the step, her body flopped on the ground with a thud. Anna panted, after a matter of secons Elsa couldn't hear her breathing, she screeched. Her father was out looking for them, seeing this. He ran to Elsa, she was holding Anna rocking back and forth, "What have you done!?" He shouted then Elsa shivered.

"I-I d-didn't mean to! Anna was g-going too fast!" Elsa sobbed. Her father ribbed her out of Elsa's arm then walked off, Elsa raced after him, still weeping. The queen saw the large singed skin on the right of Anna's face. The mother gasped, she took a step back then her glaze shot to Elsa.

"I'm sorry Mama…" Elsa looked down and covered her teary eyes.

"I know where we need to go." The king runs to the library, looking through books as the queen nuzzled her burning daughter, the king open a large book and flipped through the pages when a map fell down. They looked it over then went to where the map said to.

The king went to the forest with his family. He walked to a rocky ridge, "Please come out…We need help quickly.." The king pleaded, a few rocks moved then trolls rolled out from being curled up in the rock form. A large ancient troll walked towards them, the king kneeled down, holding his daughter tightly, the queen held on Elsa's shoulders.

"Born or cursed with the fire powers?" Asked the large troll, as if he had known them all their lives.

"U-uh..B-born." The king stuttered. The troll nods. The troll then put his palm on Anna's forehead. "She is burning up…You should be counting your blessings. It didn't hit her head, the heart is not so easily changed, but, the head can."

Shrugged the troll, "Do what you must." The king nods.

"I suggested we remove the memories." He moved his hand away, "Even memories are magic, we do not want to have any risks."

Elsa's eyes widened, she didn't want all the memories of her and her sister gone, she stared up at her father. "But I will keep the fun and love." The memories with fire were changed to snow and any trail of magic was taken out and replaced. Elsa watched, relaxing but feeling yet another feeling she couldn't think of a word that explained it.

The troll put his hand back on Anna's forehead, a smile creeped on the once boiling hot lips. Her body cooled as her burned skin healed, but the scarlet highlight stayed. "Thank you." The king touched his daughter's hair then smiled at his wife.

"Elsa, listen to me." The troll held on Elsa's hand then looked her right in the eyes.

"Your power will only grow." The troll inhaled as Elsa held on her hands. "There is beauty; but there is great danger." He shown them an outline of a grown woman making flames, but then she burned alive, Elsa held on her father's leg whimpering. "You must learn to control it, or fear will be your worst enemy."

"No!" Exclaimed the father, "We will protect her." He held Elsa protectively.

"She can learn to control it..I'm sure." He frowned, Elsa buried her face into her father's hip.

…

"Till then, lock the gates, fire half of the workers in the castle, limit her time with people and how many people, keep her powers hidden from everyone." He demanded from the very few people that knew about Elsa's powers. Elsa was standing by her father.

"But darling, what about Anna?" The queen inquired, the king's stare soften.

"Even…Anna…" Elsa's eyes widened.

"But father! She is my best fri-"

"Do you want to hurt her again?" He snapped, she shook, taking a step back and nodding.

"I don't want Anna to leave the gates…She might get hurt again.." He lowered his head, shook it softly then walked off, his workers sped off and hurriedly did what they were told. They took all of Elsa's things and bed out of her and Anna's room, Anna watched then saw Elsa.

"Sissy…?" She breathed, Elsa looked down, she closed the door as Anna felt tears.

Later that winner, snow covered the ground, Anna walked up to Elsa's door. "Sissy? Do you wanna play in the snow?"

"Go away Anna!" Elsa yells. Anna walked off frowning and her arm crossed. Elsa sat by her window, she put her hands on the wood of the window then it burned and fire broke out, the king put it out then tried to put gloves on Elsa, but they only burned. He had someone with her at all times to put out fires.

Anna ran to Elsa's door. She was now nine, "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or race our toy cars down the halls? It's so loney, I'm starting to talk to the pictures on the walls!"

Elsa didn't reply, Anna huffed and kept trying to talk to her before storming off. Elsa leaned on the wall, most of her dress was singed like her hair, her fingertips pure bright red and her eyes glowing with fire. The queen sat on the bed with a tank of water by her side. Elsa was starting to even burn water. "I-I'm s-scared.." Elsa started, making her mother look up.

"It's getting more powerful." Elsa panted slightly as her fingertips had some fire from them. Her mother stood then walked towards her.

"No please! Don't come near me! I don't want to hurt you.." Her voice was cracking; her eyes had boiling tears running out of them. Her mother looked hurt, sadden, and hopeless as Elsa curled to a ball.

The girls were now eleven, Anna ran by Elsa's door, she looked at it for a moment before shaking her head and ran to her parents' room. They hug her, got done packing then walked down the stairs. "We'll be back in a few months."

The mother insured then left. Three months had passed before Anna and Elsa had gotten a letter saying that they had fallen overboard. Anna walked down the halls. She was close to tears and ready to break down. She stood in front of Elsa's room. "Elsa..? Please…I know you're in there…People's been asking where you been, I've been trying to be strong…But I need you, please, open the door.." Anna started to cry, she slide down the door.

"Please let me in…Don't shut me out, I'm right here for you..Please let me in…We only have each other now…" She sniffled as Elsa kept curled into a ball. They both cried, Elsa more silent with less sobs.

…

**Is this okay? The parody fine? :0 this is my first try at such a long movie and loved fandub…If you have any suggests! PM me please! Review and flame if you wish, haha. **


End file.
